Harry Potter, Glass: Book 2
by GlassS0Potter
Summary: The three friends find themselves in a new year of theGoblet of Fire. Will Glass let Voldemort come back to life, or will Voldemort perish under his own hands?


Harry Potter: The Werewolves' Fang

Waiting

Glass waited. Was it the wrong day? Season gibbered in his cage. Glass gave him a mouse the that the cat didn't finish to make him be quiet. Glass went to another hut he made. It was near his house, almost like a shed. He crawled through the entrance and it lead into a big room. The wood had gaps in it, so the snowing July made snow through the gaps. Glass dragged his fingers on the wall of ice and saw his own breath in the air. This was his childhood memories hut. Many little hats and jackets were placed on top of each other, one by one.

His fingers felt something slippery, but rough at the same time. It was his glasses. He had enchanted them to show what he done in the glass's lens. He put them on.

Colors zoomed by as he went back in the past. He saw his dirty blonde haired father, gazing at him as he stood up. His mother held a camera. GlassHe laid in the dead king's throne. This was a once in a life time opportunity. He zoomed forward to when he was six. They were eating burgers and chatting. Finally, when he went to his seat and watched his father talk to his mother, he had to go use the restroom. He said, "Bye dad!" And walked toward the little toilet stump everyone used. When he finished, he walked toward where the car was. The car was out of sight., aAs he looked forward, he saw the little red dot that was his car.

Gasping, Glass took them off. He placed them back on the little peddle and walked out. There was a white glowing light that was floating in the air., iIt wasn't the sun, it was something else. In the evening light, he took his bags and his owl and followed the light after it told him to take them with him. Then it lead him to Jean. Jean caught the glowing light and put it back on the sturdy purple string.

"What, was THAT?!" Glass said as he dropped the bags and Season's cage., Season was hovering right above them.

Jean chuckled and clutched the shark tooth looking thing in her hands. "It's my first tooth, that fell out.," She began to tell a story, "When a werewolf loses his or her first tooth, it A werewolf's first tooth has luck and powers that, it depends on his or heryour personality., However,werewolves don't know how toto act the exact way to getaaccess the power they want until they lose their first tooth. Of course, I won't tell you my tooth's power, exceptuless it is the fact that it can glow and fly, there are more." Jean pointed at one canine tooth that was sharp like a vammpire's. Glass was guessing that was the tooth that the place where the tooth was lost.ose.

"We decided that we would all meet at 2HD's house," Jean said, Jean motioned to one house that was long and had two tree houses. One red tree ad one oak tree. It was a very long house with a grand door. Jean rang on the door. "By the way, don't scream, it is a trap to catch intruders, so cover your mouth," Jean said as Glass covered his mouth, trying to pretend to block a scream.

When the door opened, a big snake pounced up forward. Glass covered his mouth and only made the sound of what a dog whistle would make. The snake heard no scream and disappeared like a hologram. 2HD saw them and hugged them both. There was a fish tank. 2HD said, "The fishes names are Goldie, Harry, Ronny, Sled, Fang, Tooth, Eel, and Rattle." Goldie, Harry, and Ronny were goldfish, or that was what they looked like. Sled was a female Beta and Rattle was a male Beta. Eel was a Dragonfish. Rattle was another Beta, but a boy.

"I'll show you guys my room, yYou'll be staying there," 2HD said as he rushed toward the left side of the fishtank room that was left side of the door. The right side was the kitchen, living room, and dining room. The starting of the stairs had corn plants. They climbed up and there were an opening with a big bridge heading toward the red wood tree. 2HD's room was right next to it. As 2HD opened his room, it was medium sized, or a little less. It was 24.8 square feet. The walls were painted light, yogurt orange. There were two beds ready for them. There was yellow butter colored carpet and his furniture was all made of wood. There was a lamp that had a recycle sign on it and his T.V. was a 20 inchInch. Fflat screen one. There was a barrel and a spoon with a lid and it was very cold in the room. There was a fireplace in the bottom corner of the room, but it was not lit. "Hey, darn this wind!" 2HD said exclaimed as he relit the fire.

"Anyway, we are going to Diagon Alley to get me a haircut, dDo you want to come with me?" 2HD said as he ran his hand through his hair. Glass and Jean nodded. The room went silent until a loud knock sounded on the door.

A voice said, "Come on 2HD! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! We have to get my supplies and… your haircut."

2HD rolled his eyes. "That's Bob, watch out," he spoke more quietly, "He's a tom-girl." Glass chuckled. A tom-girl.

They were at the hair salon. Glass was getting a hair-cut too. His hair needed to get a trim. It was 2HD's turn first. The people shaved the sideburns of his hair and died the tip of the floppy part of his hair blinding blue. Next was Bob. Bob got his long hair into a short one like 2HD, but no floppy part. Finally, it was Glass's turn and he watched 2HD look at him, hand up to his chin and looked as if e was judging him. This was a muggle hair-cut place in their own muggle alley. When he was finished, he looked at himself. His hair was the same, but his sideburns were shorter and there was little hair on his head that was gold and his wild hair piece on the front was nearly shaved off. Glass paid $30 of muggle money and walked off.

"Let's explore this muggle alley," Mrs. Mow said. Jean went straight toward the earring shop.

Glass walked around and someone was shouting. "FOAKLIES, GET YOUR FOAKLIES HERE!" Glass walked toward the man as 2HD stumbled across a great deal for buying a two headed animal. "Hey kid, want some Foaklies, they are Oaklies, but fake, plus they are $200 less." Glass bought them and met them at the Leaky CauldrenCauldron.

In no time, they were in Diagon Alley. It was less crowded than last year. He looked at Jean, remembering realizing this was her last year looking at the alley., Hher eyes were soaking in the views. Her new earrings sparkled and her new purple lip stick glistened in the sun.

Jean held hands with 2HD and they walked. Pr. Pat appeared and went toward Glass. "Good news, you are now Ravenclaw's Seeker! Your sharp eye will give Ravenclaw an advantage!" Pr. Pat said as he passed him the paper.

"You need a broomstick!" 2HD said as he pointed at where the broomsticks were. Glass looked at how much galleons he had. 2,000 galleons and 372 sickles, Glass had enough. Glass walked toward the broom shop and looked at all the brooms. Glass saw the one he wanted. The Clean-sweep 2312. 3,000 galleons! Glass walked away from that broomstick. Glass saw one Clean-sweep 1001 that cost 310 galleons. He bought it and and then he saw Bill. He now had shorter hair and his teeth were yellow. He was 1 inch. tTaller.

Bill looked at him. Glass gave Jean the broomstick and came face-to-face with Bill. Bill pulled his hair. Glass screamed. The crowd stared at Glass and Bill. Glass roared and punched him. Bill staggeredill st backwards and did an angry glance at Glass and while he growled and cursed silently under his breath and then punched Glass. Blood splattered everywhere. Glass dared to touch his nose and found out it was him bleeding. Bill kicked Glasshim until heGlass fell and kept kicking him. Glass heard gasps and he noticed he was bleeding as bad as last year., but not that much. Bill did a sinister chuckle and Glass got up and did an evil glare. Glass punched Bill's jaw and Bill punched him iIn the nose. Jean was watching and jumped in front of Bill before he hit Glass in the chest.

"Please, stop it Bill, I can't watch Glass suffer!, wWe all know you're the best, but spare one life, please," Jean pleadedsaid, tears crawling pouring out of her eyes, "Bill, please… Glass is hurt too much." Bill looked at Jean, he huffed, and turned away, and spat out blood. Glass glared at him and hugged Jean.

"Thank you," Glass whispered as he let go. 2HD didn't mind. He knew that he was so grateful for Jean saving his life.

"Now we need to get our dresses and suits," Jean esaid as she read the list. 2HD scratched his head, trying to find out what on earth did they need that for.

"Oh yeah, the Yule Ball!" 2HD exclaimed. Glass looked at the robes shop.

Aftter they went to the shop Glass ended up with a black suit, white undershirt, and a gold tie. Jean got a purple dress with pink laces. 2HD got a gold suit and a purple tie.

The Other Schools

Spib was sorted into Hufflepuff and Bob was sorted into Gryffindor. Suddenly, girls and boys from other wizarding schools came into the Great Hall.

Glass ate slowly because of his jaw and sadness. Bill had humiliated him in front of hundreds of people.

2HD was snogging Jean after Jean said that she would be with him to the dance. Across the room, Jaethan pointed his finger at hiswide opened mouth and closed one eyes to say that it was disgusting. Glass snickered and almost laughed out loud.

Bob sat next to Jaethan, not even eatng because he was shocked of the food appearing magically. Glass touched his ear, it felt hard, but bendable. Glass closed his eyes as the headmaster gave his speech.

Glass was inI his own world now. There werewas the golden eyes again. Instead there were 20 of them, and Hogwat being killed; person by person; one by one. Glass covered his mouth to hide his scream. Bill was surrounded with Glass. Glass was doing patronuses everywhere and Bill used the stunning spell to help Glass.

His eyes fell wide opened as he faced his plate. The headmaster's speech finished and he sat down. "We can go to the Goblet of Fire challenge, only the first years can't compete!" 2HD cried as he daydreamed.

The Hall coriander was full of people asking each other to the dance. Glass thought to himself, 'I'm going to be a single guy, no kissing action for me'

Glass walked passed 2HD and Jean and walked toward the visiting boy that Glass knew well was the fat brother of Lipin Mree. It was no other than Metal Bred Mree. He was held back, so now he was 17 years old. He already started growing a blonde mustache and hadve light grey hair sprouting out of his chubby head. His face was pale and his legs and arm looked too tan.

Lipin Mree hung out with a girl with short black hair and brown eyes and laid her hands on his chest. Lipin Mree shot a glance at Glass and looked back, remembering the time when he had swore revenge on Glass when he killed his mother. What! His mother was weak. Glass only shot one stunning spell and a bogies spell and his mother died like that! His mother was going to die anyways.

2HD walked up to Glass, kiss marks on his cheek. 2HD wiped the lip gloss off and told Glass, "They're going to choose five kids. It was going to be eight kids, but you know that the girl school had something 'urgent' they had to leave Hogwarts."

Glass was thinking what 2HD was thinking. They were going to enter in the contest.

The Goblet

The headmaster that was called, Ducer, said, "The winners are: Bill, Glass, Metal, and Jaethan."

Glass was confsed. Weren't there going to be six kids? Glass gazed weirdly to Ducer, concerned. Ducer didn't noticed and just gestured the chosen ones forward. Glass looked at 2HD sadly and walked up the stairs. Jaethan bit back a retort that he didn't want to be in danger and moved forward. Glass looked up at Ducer and waited to be handed a clue.

"Your first clue," Ducer said as he snapped his fingers. Four adults each holding a multi-colored stained glass handed one to each contestant.

There was a note on each one and they were all the same note.

The stained glass you have now will glow when you put it somewhere. Once you find out, you will know where to go.

Glass read it and tucked the glass inside his jacket and moved .Put it in something. Glass went to the bathing place. He put the glass inside the hot water and heard the glass say, "You had found it quiet well, now can you find us, we are deep inside your memoriesmemeries, yes we are in the forbidden forest, now can you find the place on the east?"

Horns tooted. "Your challenge is to save your buddies from man-eating birds. Each of you will get a flying creature, but you will not get the one you want most likely," Ducer said. A man with little hair and a big bushy mustache had a brown bag. A tiny one, and pushed it out. Tons iof colors came out and one landed on Glass's hand. It had wings of a bird and a body of a horse.

"You got a hippogriff! I wish I got that, I just got an oversized bird," Jaethan said as he shoiwed Glass his bird. Metal got a broom and Bill got a tiny dragon that's fire pouch worn out.

The person said GO! Glass flew up into the air. The air collided with his face. Glass remembered the practice he did earlier with Stick. His heart lurched as he forgot today was Jean's birthday! It was October 1st! 'I'll make her a wolvesbane potion and a dozen of jerky sticks.' Glass thought as he glided over the treetops. The hippogriff looked around. Trying to find black and blonde things. 2HD was being hanged on a top of a tree. East… that's it! "Hippogriff, do you know where east is?" Glass asked as he stroked the majestic bird and horse. The hippogriff cooed a yes and Glass scratched the hippogriff, "Can you go there, 2HD might be there and you would soon be able to eat many dead ferrets as you want," Glass asked the hippogriff and the hippogriff cawed an agreement and they flew east.

Glass looked very hardly to see 2HD. Suddenly, on an elm tree, 2HD was hanging there, motionless. The hippogriff dived, it's claws out-stretched to grab the boy, it's hooves acted as if they were flying dead, his yellow eyes focused on the boy. Franticly, they flew up with 2HD was at the hippogriff's claws. 2HD woke up and he was thrown into the back off the hippogriff.

"I'm not dead… I'm not dead!" 2Hd said as he raised his hands into the air, his fist clutched. They could see the place where all the people were and they dived. Then, a huge thud and the hippogriff was thundering through the ground and stopped. Glass and 2HD went off and went to the snack-bar.

"Today, is Jean's birthday!" Glass said as he looked surprisingly at 2HD when he said why wereare they here for. Glass got the beef jerky and the potion. 2HD got chocolate, flowers, and a soap statue of her. They knocked on the door and left the presents thee in front of the Slytherin common room and watched behind a corner. Jean looked out, her eyes puffy red and looked around, she saw the presents and went back inside.

2HD looked at the common room door and sighed. "Did Jean tell you when she'll… never mind," Glass said as he said the word Ligers. When Glass opened the door, all the kids cheered and one girl named Wendy looked at him dreamingly. Glass looked at Wendy and Wendy looked away. The brown haired girl was in love with Glass, but Glass didn't have any feelings for her to go to the Yule ball.

Glass opened his eyelids to find a big pair of lips, reaching him. Glass jumped and said, "Explellinormus!" The body flew backwards.

"What the heck! Wendy?" Glass said as he covered his chest with the blanket. Wendy looked at him, kissed the palm of her hand, and pretended to blow it the Glass. Glass watched her leave.

He fell back asleep.

"Today, I will teach you how to do a patronum. You first Glass, we are doing it with a fake one first," Pr. Paris said as she clutched Glass's arm and pulled him closer. "Remember to say 'Expecto Potronum' okay, here you go," Pr. Paris said as she waved her hand and the fake dementor moved around, flying, and groaning. Glass thought of something happy.

Being saved by Jean. Glass thought of it very much and then yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver dolphin flopped out of the tip of Glass's wand and sucked up some black stuff from the dementor. Pr. Paris looked at the dolphin as it returned home.

Jean was able to do it on her 1st try, maybe from the werewolf fang. Her patronus was a silver dog. 2HD did it on his 2nd try. His was a shaggy sheepdog.

Quiddttitch

Glass looked at the other team's seeker, Lipin. Lipin growled as he searched for the Snitch. Glass saw the golden metal. Glass raced to it. Hands out-stretched, Glass leaned toward the golden Snitch. It's wings battered the air. Glass leaned more and snatched the Snitch.

The Snitch tucked its wings in and stopped flying. People cheered around him. Roars of people surrounded Glass. Glass's blue cloths were filthy and his leather gloves were down and fingerless. Jean still smiled even though it was Slytherin that lost. Glass's smile was huge and he was laughing. Tears slowly climbed down his face to celebrate. For a broom that went 23.1 miles per hour for the max. he was pretty good with it. Glass watched Lipin bit his mouth back, snarling, looking at Glass as if he wanted to kill him.

"You were awesome! I wish I was in Quiddttitch. Eh…" 2HD said as they headed to practice for the Yule Ball.

Glass tugged his suit on.. His golden elbow-patches shined. Glass wanted to be funny so when he walked into class, "While I have my suit and tie, I'll be your guy on the floor tonight," Hesang as he anced that all the girls sighed as he stopped.

Pr. Newbee said, " You should be our singer, Hogwarts doesn't have a lot of money." Glass agreed and sat down.

"Those who have a partner, start dancing with him or her, the ones who don't stay seated," Pr. Newbee said. Glass stayed rooted to his seat. Only 3/5 of the whole room started dancing. The remaining 2/5 looked at Pr. Newbee.

"I'll sort you out with a partner, I'm not saying you're going to dance with them for the dance, it's just practice," Pr. Newbee said. Glass was paired up with Wendy ,no!

Wendy held Glass tight and Glass tried to let go of her grip. It was like as if Glass was a mouse and Wendy was a cobra, tightening it's prey until it went limp. Glass twirled her because he thought it was a chance to freedom, but it wasn't. The Doctor was dancing with this girl with a red dress. Prongs was dancing with a handsome boy. Loony was dancing with an ugly boy. Raven was dancing lazily.

Glass growled under his breathe as he struggled to escape from her grip, tightening every second, begging for a kiss. Glass moved his face evrey time Wendy striked. Wendy managed to kiss his cheek, but no more. The Doctor chuckled scielentlysilently as he watched Glass dodging every kiss that Wendy launched. The Doctor whispered something to the girl and they started spinning and "accidently" knocked into Glass and Wendy when her lips almost attached Glass's. "Thanks Doctor," Glass said as he went up.

TheDoctor smiled and went back to dancing. Glass looked at his friend walk away and turned to 2HD. 2HD had the look on his face as if he was being replaced by the Doctor. Glass placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not replacing you," Glass said coolly. 2HD gave a faint smile and danced with Jean.

"_Only a fang can destroy us, you never have a fang, we are going to KILL you Potter! We're on our way."_

Glass woke up and looked at all the boys look at him. "You were speaking a language, like an alien, I'm sure that's not Parslemouth because I'm one," 2HD said as he stared at Glass. Everyone still stared at Glass. Glass just hopped out of bed and raced out the door to the Great Hall.

2HD turned into a snake and wrapped around Glass's leg. "You had a vision didn't you!"

"Jean, soon I need that fang, my vision was about just about that," Glass said as Jean clutched her fang.

"Well, I was going to give it to you when I die," Jean said as she held the white fang in her hands. "You could wait then, right Glass?"

Glass gulped and thought if he told Jean hat he couldn't Jean would keep asking him questions to death. Glass then said, "I can wait, it's not… urgent."

2HD came and acted like Olaf in Frozen, "You hesitated." Glass turned to see 2HD's floppy piece of hair jump up and down. Glass chuckled and smiled at 2HD. He was a good friend. A friend that would last forever. Glass then looked down as he tought of his fac when Jean was going to die. Glass looked up to see 2HD's concerned face. Glass smiled weakly, then frowned. Jean was going to die, I have o make her last year count. Glass looked up at Jean.

"Should we go to Hogsmead? We have to permission slips signed, gt mine signed by my new gurden Mrs. Dementor, we can have some fun before… never mind, let's go to Hogsmead!" Glass said as he looked at 2HD.

2HD seemed convenced and wlked with them up the grassy path of the road to Hogsmead. Therrethey looked everywhere. Glass finally settled down with the butterbeer and they drank.

"Jean, I-I- never mind," 2Hd sighed as he drank up a sip f the butterbeer. Jean looked at him, her yellow eyes fixed up on him.

"What do you mean 2HD, yo can tell me," Jean asked as she laid her cup down. The table rattled softly as the glass was dropped.

2HD bunched up his nose and sighed and then spluttered, "You and Glass ae acting weird around me, like if you are talking about something you change the topic when I come, I hear one scentence of your saying and it is COMPLETELY different when I come," 2HD's voice started to shake, "Are you trying to replce me? Are you hitting on two boys, do you even care about me?" His voice ended in a frosty way.

Gass looked at him, shocked. Glass loked at Jean, concern in his eyes. Jean shook her head and sai softly, "W'll have to tell you in private, it is something, that is super secret."

2HD stood and snarled, "You better." He paied for the drinks and walked away from Jean and Glass.

Jean tugged 2HD and pulled him inside the closet where Glass was hiding. "Okay,our secret," Jean began and hesitated, "is that I'm going to die next year. I'm giving Glass all I have to… complete the prophecy. 2HD," Jean grasped 2HD's hands, "I'm sorry." 2HD had fury in his eyes, roaring as an angry lion. 2HD punched Glass in the nose.

Sunned, Glass tumbled backwards and said, "She was going to die anyways!" Jean nodded and hugged 2HD.

Hunting a Dragon Down

Glass grabbed the hologram that showed a brown dragon with rocks growing out of it and fire breath. Glass had to find this dragon, in theearth. Glass shuddered at the thought of being turned into ashes.

Jean held his hand and said, "No you won't." Had Jean read his mind? Glass looked at her. Jeaan gae him a thumbs-up. Glass grabbed his pack of drago nip, food, and a saddle. "Let heavan look down at you, a special surprise will be waiting for you," Jean said as Glass set off.

Sighing, Jean watched Glass fade away. "PERFECT, now I will be the best in this week's paper," A loud voice said. Jan leaped and turned to the speaker. "Jean' true love or Backstabbing heart? I can see it already. Jean grabbed the camera, ran and deleted the vido. She then gave it back to her. "Thanks very much," he reporter growled as she stomped away from Jean. Jean looked back at the bush where Glass disappeared with a few others.

Glass set camp as the sun disappeared within the dark pine trees taunting fingers that waved with the wind, whispering failure. Glass watched stars appear and when the first star came out he whispered, "When Jean dies, let her within 2HD's and my own's heart, go to heaven, and visit us when she wants to."

Night disappeared out of his very eyes. Glass wke p to the body of a brown body and rocky claws, sharper than a Caveman's sharest rock. It's sniffed for Dragon-nip. Glass grabbed the saddle, got his fishing rod, ties the dragon-nip to the hook of the string, and threw the saddle on the dragon's back. His boulder spine curled down and the dragon purred and kept nosing around for the nip. Glass grabbed the stick and string and leapt onto the dragon's back. It's scales wer rough but soft enough to tear. It's yellow eyes gazed around.

Glass threw the string and waited for the dragon to see it and started. The dragon responded by hovering in the air, following the nip. Glass held the smallest boulder on the dragon's back to continued to use te floating spell on the rod and nip. As Glass came forward, he saw Bill was already there. How could he go so fast? Then he got a flashback. Bill cheated! He had whispered to his friends that he had lured is dragon the nght before in a cave and made it quiet tame. Glass grwled under his breath, and flew faster. Anyways, Glass was in the lead still because Bill got 4th place in the "Hunt for Your Friends" challenge.

The dragon landed and Glass saw Bill being pampered and kissed by other Slytherin girls. Well, except the girls that hated Bill or knew he had cheated. Glass didn't care, he was in 2nd plae and it would make no difference. Glass was greeted with 2HD.

2HD gave him a warm wecome and had asack in his hands. 2HD pounced on him and Glass disappeared.

Glass was dropped in no time. "What the heck!" Glass exclaimed. He was knocked out

Glass woke up to being tied up to a table in a dark room and only a splash of dried blood laid on the paper covered table. Glass struggled. Was this the surprise. Anyways, it was Halloween. Glass yelled and kicked. Dark faces came sndd Glass recognize them as dementors. Glass yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The mask flew off their faces and it was the people who supported him. They untied the ropes and 2HD's face appeared, he was carrying a shiny, metal mirror.

2HD lifted up the mirror for Glass to see and Glass saw eyeballs. Electric blue eyeballs with the whole deal. Glass touched his face, he was a normal kid again. Glass looked at 2HD and laughed slightly. "How did you get these?" Glass asked as he looked around, people looking at him.

"From a dead guy," 2HD said as he motion to a big sack. Glass shuddered. Out of nowhere, Wendy came.

Wendy pounced and Glass yelled, "Levousa!" She floated and Glass put her in a place where he didn't know what it had.

"You just put her in the toilet," 2HD reported with a smirk on his face, shining brilliantly as the sun. Some people looked away from Glass's eyes because their eyes were not used to see such bright colors. Glass stood upp and faced everyone, they looked at him for dismissal.

"Thank you all and you all can leave now," Glass said as he got used o the weird smell. Wendy waved bye and Glass smiled weakly and shuddered. 2HD's blue tip shined in the dark room as they were left alone.

"How could I ever repay you? I never had eyes in such a long time r since a bear clawed them out," Glass asked as he shaked both friendshands.

"Well, there is a bully that sticks out his tounge every time me and Jean walk together. His name is Snog… but I wouldn't be talking if my name was Snog," 2HD said. Glass remembered the crazy-haired dude with green eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Glass said.

2HD said, "Tell him for us that he shouldn't do that and if he says make me, punch him in the stomache." Glass agreed.

Glass saw Snog sick out his slimy, slippery tounge. 2HD and Jean covered their faces and marched away.

Glass said, "Snog, you shouldn't sick ot your tounge at Love Birds!" Snog chuckled andreplied

"Sure, but you will have o beat me in a Make-your-own-potion- competition. Do you have the guts for it?" Glass agreed and their for heads touched as they both growled.

Potion Challenge

Pr. Pat had a checkered flag and flicked it and the two boys were off. Glass grabbed one eyeball, water, and many random herbs. Glass raced back. He cut the eyeball and squeezed out the juice and blood. Glass then poured water into the pot and put the heat very high. After the water started making large bubbles, Glass threw herbs into the water. Glass grabbed sugar, smashed it with salt, and threw it into the pot. It started bubbling and making the smell of a rotten bird.

Glass then grabbed unicorn horn and warts and smashed them together. The pot was burning hot and bubbled viciously. Glass poured the mixture and stired up and down. The pot turned off and Gglass poured some in a flax. Snog did too.

He had used unicorn horns, dragon blood, spider legs, golden egg, and rotten apples. Snog's potion was silver and Glass's was a mixture of red and green.

Glass's potion made you feel as if half of your body is in the desert and the other half is in the snowing mountains. Next was Snog. Pr. Pat tried it and nothing happened. It only made his fingers very hairy. "GLASS WINS!" Pr. Pat yelled as he drank the antidote.

Snog snorted and hissed. He ran away to the Hufflepuff common room.

Jean hugged Glass and kissed 2HD. Her tan skin glowed with happiness. Sadly, it was the full moon tonight. "I can't believe tomorrow is the Yule Ball! It's going to be fabulous," Jean said as she twirled and looked at 2HD. 2HD's cheeks flushed.

His mom took his suit away and replaced it with a dress robe for poor boys. They were bright yellow and purple laces. Glass laughed at his robe because it looked as the person that was dancing in a two stared hotel. Well, at least 2HD and Jean's clothing will almost look the same. Glass still had his suit. The embarrassing part was that he would go up there without a no girl., I don't think you don't need anyways.

When Glass came into the common room, boys and girls were getting their test down because the teachers threatened to bring them out of the Yule Ball if they didn't finish their essays.

Glass awoke in the common room. Everyone was sleeping there, some people with drool drying up at the dream was beginning to end. Glass wiped off his drool and went to the sinks to brush.

As he went out, Jean was twirling around, love dancing in her eyes. Glass chuckled and walked to the Great Hall. Not a lot of people were there waiting for their food. They were watching the sky as if the sun was attracting everything in sight.

It had been hours now and everyone was ready for the Yule Ball. Raven had a black dress with a sparkling black feathers that looked as if they would lift her up. The doctor had a white suit robe with baby blue gloves. 2HD was in his suit, embarrassment lifting from his face as he noticed a lot of people had these kind of dress-robes. Glass was the 2nd best looking one in Ravenclaw. Glass woundered if he was going to forget the songs. Glass's neck-hair rose at the thought of Bill breaking his vocal cords while he was singing.

The place was dim, the wood on the stage was still bright in the dark room. Glass held the micro-phone, waiting to sing his songs until the real singer came. Lights started to appear after the remaining contestantscontestants' came out and danced with their partner. Glass sang a slow and romantic tune as people danced. Glass spotted 2HD slowly dancing with Jean, their noses touching and both smiling like stars. Glass closed his eyes and opened them again to see the lights aiming for him. His eyes were dazzling in the lights. His skin becoming more pale in the light. The singing never stopped. Glass didn't need water.

His eyes stopped to see Wendy have her hands up to her face, sobbing and kept gazing up at Glass's eyes. Glass felt guilty, but kept singing. Then he changed to a different song. A little mfore upbeatfaster song. Everyone was dancing with their partners still, but not needing two hands.

Finally, Glass's shift was over. Glass slowly left, his hand trailing. The Doctor was with his girl. His green eyes dazzled as he looked into the girl's eyes. His dark ginger hair was shinning against the fact that it was supposed to be dark.

Glass sat down on a chair near the middle of the place, a big fat pole. Glass heard Wendy sobbing. Her eyes was puffy red, she kept peeking at this boy and sobbed more. Scooting toward her, Glass kept space. 2HD and Jean sat next to Glass.

"We better make this the best year for you!" 2HD said as he snogged Jean. Glass shivered and looked forward. He watched Jean and 2HD leave the room and walk out. Wendy saw Glass and went close to him.

Glass allowed her by geto close to him. Wendy was just a centimeter away. Glass's neck-hair rose as Wendy placed her hand onto Glass's hand. Scooting away, Glass gazed around. Wendy laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed onto his suit, a patch of tears on his shoulder. Wendy sobbed more and Glass put his hand on her head and whispered, "I… got to go." He walked away and decided to dance with Bengal.

It was the slow-waltz again and Glass kept dancing with her. Glass smelled sweet flowers in Bengal and Glass looked over her pink dress. He saw 2HD whisper something to Jean and Jean kept saying something, finally 2HD gave up and walked to get some punch. Glass buried his face in Bengal's brown hair and kept dancing.

The lights dimmed and everyone gasped as they saw golden eyes appear. Glass stood and saw them. "PR. PARIS STOP! WE KNOW YOUR GANG IS HERE!" Glass yelled as Jean and 2HD stood at his side. It was , Spike, Lipin, and Metal. Well, Lipin and Metal had hoods and maskes on. They all turned innto an animal and attacked.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT NOW!" Jean howled and imagined the moon in her mind. People were pouring out from the room. Glass punched Lipin and kicked him.

Lipin yelled, "Advra Kedavra!" A jet of green light came up toward Glass. Glass fell to his knees and everything went pitch black, blood dripped from his mouth and Glass heard Lipin screech, "I killed him!"

Glass awoke to see Lipin and Glass yelled and kicked and punched him. Lipin had a big gash of blood dripped fdrom Lipin's mouth and he hissed, "How did you survive?!"

"I don't know, but I bet you didn't know this!" Glass said as he jumped, did a 360, and kicked Lipin to make him unconscious. Glass had blood pour from his lip, nose, and other parts. Metal saw this and rushed to punch Glass.

"STUPERFY!" A voice yelled and out came Mrs. Mcgonagall. 2HD had Glass's wand and threw it at him.

Grabbing the elm wand, Glass yelled, "Flipendo!" Metal was knocked backed as if an invisible giant knocked him back. Spells blasted everywhere now that everyone had their wand. The bad guys fled and Glass's scars started to hurt. He fell onto the ground.

"Glass, I have arisen again, I'm getting my revenge on you! Harry Potter's grand-son!" A voice hissed. Glass's heart pounded and he stood up. No one noticed and they all walked out. Inside the Ravenclaw common room, The doctor, Bengal, Wendy, Prongs, Luna, Loony, Raven, and many others were looking at Glass and 2HD.

"We… have… defeated the bad guys!" Glass said as Bengal and Wendy dived for a hug. Cheers roared, it finished once the Griffindors started compliningcomplaining about how much noise they were making. Glass fell asleep and dremptdreamt that when it was the next round of Quiddttitch, he caught it, fast.

Clue or Snooze

"I want a clean match," The new game keeper said as he opened the box. Glass watched the balls being released. Blue and yellow cloth flew by so fast, it turned green! Glass looked for the Snitch. Glass flew around, but Hufflepuff's seeker, Key Hallow, was following him, HOT ON HIS TAIL! But Glass didn't see the Snitch!

Glass flew straight up and Key Hallow fell, but before his toes touched the ground, he jumped back on his broom. Looking around, the sight of the golden Snitch. Glass rushed toward it, it was near where the Slytherin was watching. Bill was sitting like a coward and put his hands over his head. Glass stood on his brorom and leaned forward. The Snitch was bound to let him catch it. Glass pounced and soared away from Bill and fell, his leather body guaaurds scrapping the ground. Crowds were gasping. Was this really happening? Glass scooped the Snitch up his sleeve!

"RAVENCLAW WINS!" Someone yelled. Roars and cheers of about 2,101 people rang everywhere, all of the houses except Hufflepuff. Gllass smiled as he knew he did a rare thing.

2HD rushed toward Glass. "Are we going to Potions or what?" 2HD said energetically. Glass scoffed and shinnedd his eyes at 2HD and smiled.

"Why are YOU delighted to go to potions? Last time, when we were doing 'Cures to Common Poisons' potions, your cauldron nearly exploded," Glass said.

" It's Make-Your-Own-Potion day! I can't wait to see what your potion makes!" 2HD laughed as he ran toward the old door. Glass laughed and ran with him, his black hair flying with the wind.

Glass grabbed Unicorn horns, Black Forest Orange, and spider fur. Glass squeezed the juice out of the oranges into the cauldron. Glass then grinded the spider fur and put it into the boiling cauldron. Waiting for 25 minutes to pass, Glass fell asleep, then a bursting, boiling, bubble busted onto Glass's hair, waking him up, 25 minutes! Glass pulled out the rich bone marrow of the unicorn horns and grinded the grey bone-marrow. Looking around, he put the remains of the unicorn secretly into his robe pocket and kept grinding. Glass pinched the soft bone remains into the cauldron, all of them; pinch by pinch. 4 minutes passed and his potion was all milky and Glass put some in a vial. It was silk white with the stench of rotten flesh, and what seemed like a skull flower slowly growing outside the vial.

Bill made a potion that explodeds, now we have the recipe for the Weasly's Stink Bombs. Jean made Puking Pastilles floating in Vinegar. Then it was Glass's turn. Glass looked around and gulped. He grabbed the potion and everyone gasped as they saw it, Bill chuckled sinisterly.

Pr. Pat gasped and said, "You made the potion of Death! Already been invented by Tom Riddle, Nobody knew how to make it, and have failed many times to prefect it, a skull plant growing out of the vial every time it reaches a glass or plastic object, smells like the Corps Flower, and is white as silk. But, you have done a horrible thing! I must hide it!"

Glass tilted his head as he heard this and walked slowly out of the classroom as everyone was forced to leave the room.

"On the bright side, we have creative day again tomorrow." 2HD said as they walked down the hallway. Glass scoffed.

"Okay Mr. Bright guy, I have just made a dangerous potion and you're so happy about it." Glass said as they walked more toward Herbology. 2HD smiled weakly.

"That's not even what I meant, I mean, you guys are so negative!" 2HD said as he held the books tight in his hands. Glass wrinkled up his nose, but sighed. He was right, being so grumpy wouldn't help a thing.

Minutes later they walked out of Herbology, smelling like a corps flower.

Glass came out from the shower, refreshed and relaxed. He put on his cloths and went inside the common room.

The next completion was tomarrow and Jaethan had told him what it was about, the aze underground. Glass shuddered at the thought of being part of a cave-in. Ruffiling his hair, he walked to bed. He couldn't sleep. He stared at the sky, the view that Ravenclaw had in its common room. He flipped to one side and was forced to sleep by mother nature.

Underground Encounter

The smell of smoke lifted into the potions class. Glass had Dragon Lemons where dragons grew to help their fire keep strong, goazers, wand remains, and slug slime. Glass had squeezed the lemons into the cauldron. He smashed the goazers and put two measuring cups of powder into the moaning cauldron. After three minutes, he put three wand remains into the cauldron and let themit rest for thirty minutes. After that, he put one tablespoon of slug slime into the cauldron and a big grey smoke cloud puffed out of the golden cauldron.

He placed the potionit into a vial and. It wasit seemed bright yellow with smoke puffing out, in which was a warning to not drink it. But of course, no one cared. of the potion, trying to warn them to not rink it, but of course, no one cared.

Glass drank it and puckered his face. It was extremely sour! Suddenly, Fred and George Weasly, owners of the popular company, held the antidote in their hands. Then Fred said, "You should give us the recipe, we would make a fortune! Before you say, 'what is in it for me', George will tell you!"

George flung out a bagck of galleons and swooped it back. George said, "If you give that recipe, you will get 45% of the money, how about that!" Glass agreed and gave them the recipe. Fred and George set off a fireworks show in the Great Hall. Cheers and roars came from all four houses.

Glass put on his champion cloths. He ruffled his hair and walked out toward the Forbidden Forest. Glass saw the big hole. It echoed with screeches of creatures unknown. The screams taunted them that they would not make it. If in trouble, they were allowed to forfeit the match and sendby sending a large colored spark out of the tunnel. They would then get teleported and it would teleport you outside of the maze. Glass's spark was light blue.

People surrounded the maze, cheering for their winners. Glass was second to enter the maze, wand clutched in his hand. Glass said, "Lumosndo." The tip of his wand shined bright. SO far, nothing was going to attack. Glass turned around one corner and he saw Metal, eyes wide.

A large dog pounced on him, but before the dog could kill the boy, he yelled, "ADVARA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light hit the dog and Glass ran away. Glass then saw the metal cup. He raced towards it. It was only Metal and himself. Glass touched the cup with Metal at the same time. They came to a grave yard. Was the past was to repeat itself? Metal bowed at a pale shape with a lion next to him. It was, it was _Lord Voldemort._ Glass was pinned to a wall by the lion.

Metal came up toward his master and said, "I have brought the boy." Glass hissed at the breath of the lion.

Voldemort came toward Metal and said, "But you didn't bring him wounded." Metal winced at his master's harsh words. Voldemort pointed his wand at Metal. Metal covered his face and a green light killed Metal. Lipin looked down as he saw his own brother get killed. Metal's brown eyes became glazed, his body never moving. Glass looked at his old enemy and felt sorry for him, just a little screw up killed him.

Glass yelled, "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU KILL ONE OF YOUR FOLLOWERS JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID MESS UP!" Glass panted, his teeth bared. His face covered with flecks of dirt. Voldemort's red snake like eyes sharply looked at Glass. The slits that were his nose flared. Voldemort putted his skinny, pale finger on his chin.

"You stupid little boy, you just see my soul, I am so close to being real," Voldemort said. A man was pushed out, still young, it was Harry Potter. Little hair had turned grey, his emerald green eyes looking at his grand-son. Glass couldn't speak, it was his grand-father.

Harry said, "Glass, whatever you do, don't…" He was cut off as he was stabbed in the back. Glass cried. He struggled to get out of the chains.

"NO! HARRY! PLEASE," Glass cried, his eyes lined with red skin. The lion letted go of the chains and Glass crawled toward Harry. Glass placed his hands on his grand-father's face and looked at the glazed eyes. He was smiling, as if he was an angle now. Glass sobbed, "No, please, I still need you." Glass's heart ached, he buried his face in Harry's leather jacket. "No… no…," Glass kept whispering.

Voldemort laughed as he was more clearrer to see. Glass heard Lipin say, "Why did it have too be Harry Potter?, heHe was the one who saved my life."

Tears streamed down his face as Voldemort crept out from the shadows. Glass felt his wand touch the back of his head. Before Voldemort could yell the Killing Curse, Glass punched Voldemort's face. Glass carried Harry's body and left Metal's body to decompose and touched the metal cup. He teleported back to the stadium, where suddenly, Metal's body came with him. Glass held his grand-father, eyes never leaving his pale face. Glass sobbed. He hated everyone in this stadium for acting so cheerful and happy. Jean looked at Glass and was the first one to notice that he was crying. Jean rushed to Glass and saw Harry's body. Hagrid came and tried to pull Glass off of Harry.

Glass hung onto Harry. "No, NO!" Glass yelled at Hagrid every time Hagrid attempted to pull Glass off. Glass's eyes were puffy now. Finally, Hagrid managed to pull Glass off.

"I… need… my… GRANDFATHER!" Glass yelled and screamed. He kicked and struggled. He saw the ministry members take Harry's body away in a bag and carried him away. A tear crawled out of Glass's eye and the next thing he knew, he was knocked out.

He saw Bill next to him. As Glass slowly opened his eyes, Bill saw this. Glass couldn't speak, he had been knocked outwhen Glass knocked himself out. Bill looked around.

Finally, he said, "I… am so sorry about what happened with… him, and I'm sorry I kept beating you up all the time. I'm not saying I won't beat you up at all, I'm saying that, he took Harry too seriously." Before Glass could say anything, Bill ran out.

Jean and 2HD came inside and talked to Glass.

Last Day, Death

Glass stared at the coffin that contained his grandfather in it. Glass looked for his father. There he was, Albus Potter. Glass ran for his father, his arms outstretched, a giant smile spread across his face. When hhe saw his dad he said, "Dad?" Albus looked at him.

The he said, "Who are you?" Glass's heart broke, his FATHER didn't recognize him.

"You're my dad, remember?" Glass said, his heart breaking. ALbus stared at his son, but turned away. Glass saw this, and ran away to Ravenclaw's common room. He sobbed on a pillow, his heart aching, 2HD patted Glass's back.

"M-m-m-my o-own f-f-father doesn't even r-r-recognized me. H-he h-h-h-h-hates me," Glass said through tears. 2HD hesitated, than sat next to Glass, staring into the fire.

"I think it was about time you saw this message," 2HD said. Glass looked at 2HD, if was anime, there would be a giant question mark above his head.

2HD said, "Fireplace: Message 05." The fire grew and settled down. Glass scooted back a little. Then showed his father's face in the fire, a worried look on his face, the calmed down at a woman's voice.

Finally, it spoke, "Glass, I am making this message, if you hear me, then you have met my nephew already," Glass turned to 2HD, "I will forget you, it is for the best. I will use the memory charm on myself after I make this message. Most likely, they will ask me to… give some information about you, I know your weaknesses and everything. I am not very good at telling lies, let me tell you that," He chuckled, "If, my father, Harry Potter, dies or something else brings us together, I am so sorry if I don't notice you." He rubbed his eyes and turned to someone. Then spell shot him and he fell.

Glass looked at 2HD and walked away. 2HD stood up and looked at Glass, walking away from the common room, back near the Hogwarts train.


End file.
